


2 shift change (Doves)

by ifreet



Series: ficmas [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously, kanzenhanzai said Star Trek: Reboot, any characters, elevator malfunction.  Chekov is annoyed. Multiple pairings are suggested. No warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 shift change (Doves)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanzenhanzai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/gifts).



Ensign Pavel Andreyevich Chekov stood before the doors of the turbolift, waiting. Waiting impatiently, actually, because he had plans to meet Hannity for shore leave, and those plans required getting to his quarters to change. His quarters which were not on this deck.

He refrained from pushing the call button again, because that didn't _do_ anything -- then he pushed it anyway.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura. The commander stepped past him with a cool nod.

The lieutenant paused, smoothing back a fly-away hair. "Turbolift malfunction," she said, then followed the commander.

He nodded. "Yes, of course," he replied and stepped onto the lift with a sigh.

***

Pavel had changed into his civvies in record time and raced back to the turbolift, only to get stuck waiting again. Today, the lift was slow like a turtle. He crossed his arms and glared at the doors. He was going to be late and get left behind.

Hikaru Sulu joined him, pressing the already lit call button automatically.

Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy spilled out.

"Captain!" Pavel and Hikaru went to attention.

"At ease," the captain said, smiling broadly and winking at them.

"Damn turbolift," McCoy muttered, tugging at his tunic. Kirk's hand wrapped around the doctor's elbow, tugging him along in his wake.

Pavel bristled and stepped into the lift without a word. He directed the lift to deck G with more force than was strictly necessary. Hikaru gave him a look then keyed in his own destination.

"I do not know why they do that."

"Do what?"

"'Turbolift malfunction.'" He snorted. "I'm young, not stupid. I know exactly why the lift is delayed." The doors opened, and he stepped out. Hikaru continued on to the engineering deck.

It wasn't more than five minutes before the doors opened, though it felt longer. Scotty stood on the other side.

"Caught you, too, did it? Not to worry, I'll have it fixed in a jiff," he said, locking the doors in place and opening the access panel.

"Good," Hikaru said, leaning against the wall to watch him work. "The sooner you finish, the sooner we can get out of here."

Scotty glanced up from the exposed circuits. "Did you memorize my schedule, then?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Do you want to discuss it now, or over dinner?"

"Now that sounds like a plan." Scotty grinned and bent back to his work.


End file.
